And I Loved You Like Never Before
by Aya Akumi
Summary: After a brutal fight between Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura wakes to find herself in the secret domain! Will she learn to love him again after all the pain he's caused? Short because of spaces consumption. WARNING! Contains content that may be disturbing.


**A/N; This is my first fanfic! Title inspired by a poem I read. Somewhere on this site… Credit to the writer, but I cannot find her at this particular moment ewe**

**Of course, it is SasuSaku. What else would it be? xD This is a fanfic I thought of after seeing a picture of snow. Boring old snow to most people, but snow it beautiful.**

**Throughout the story, I will be referencing snow, since the pure whiteness of it represents innocence.**

**Please rate and review, too! I need all the advice I can get /sobbu**

**ALSO! This is only a prologue/preview of the story. I would like to at least see a few opinions on whether or not I should continue. **

**This is Rated M, obviously because there WILL be lemons in the future. And lots of graphic material. /hinthint**

_**~/~**_

Darkness.

Cold and darkness.

The pink-haired kunoichi opened her eyes to red stained snow. Her skin was like ice and her lips were a light tint of blue. She tried to push herself up with her hands, but found she couldn't move from the spot she lay in. Panic set in and she began to hyperventilate. She remembered how she had gotten here.

Above her, a shadowed figure came into sight. "Hn. You lost, Sakura," his voice rumbled deep inside his chest. Said girls' eyes darted to the human casting the silhouette.

"S-Sasuke…Kun…" she stuttered. Fear and panic sparkled in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to hide her emotions like a true Konoha kunoichi, she failed in the presence of this one particular man.

His eyes assessed the damage he had inflicted. The cloak that went to her ankles she had once worn to shield her from the harsh, cold winds had been scorched to half the length and revealed her long, gracefully muscular legs. Her red shirt had been cut open on the stomach and blood had soaked the cloth surrounding it. She had bruises covering her arms, legs, anywhere and almost everywhere on her body. Blood trickled down her mouth and one of her eyes was swollen. Her breath was shallow and quick, her body finally crashing from the large rush of adrenaline during the fight. She must also be tired because of the amount of chakra she had used – half of the snow-littered valley was covered on giant craters.

Sasuke smirked. Compared to what he had done to her, he was fine. He had a little blood dripping from his lips and maybe a scratch or two on his chest, and that was the full extent of his injuries.

He pulled his katana from its sheathing and pointed the end to Sakura's neck; he didn't need to use it during the fight.

Sakura gulped. _'This is the end,' _she thought to herself, and closed her eyes, relaxing and preparing for her life to fade into the emptiness that death embraced.

But the blow never came.

Bewilderment washed over the pinkette and she cracked an eye open to peer up at the man before her. His katana remained at her neck and his onyx orbs remained on her face, unmoved.

She stared at him. _'Whats going on,' _she thought, _'shouldn't he have already killed me by now?'_

Sasuke's gaze bore into her skin. Sakura wasn't the same fangirl he had known back as a Genin in Konoha. Back in those times, she would swoon over him like she was obsessed. She would cry at every single faulty move she made. She was utterly mortified at the thought of dying. She was a lost hope, completely weak.

But what was she now?

Sakura had treated him as an enemy at the moment he intercepted her mission. She fought him with a burning fire that he didn't comprehend – she had never had this before. She hadn't thought twice of attacking him, thought she probably knew he was far more stronger than herself. Not a single tear was shed, not even to the point she was now. The point of death. In fact, she looked proud, she looked ready to fall into the arms of the reaper.

Was this all because she was going to die in battle? Was it because she had gotten a chance to show him her change?

Was it because it was _him_ who was going to take her last breath?

Sasuke knew Sakura was a medic. He also knew that, because she was almost out of chakra, she could not heal herself and she would die of blood loss soon. And if it wasn't the loss of blood, it was going to be the freezing temperatures of the valley that would turn her into a human popsicle.

Sasuke began raising his katana, and Sakura closed her eyes again.

_Ssshk._

What? What was that sound?

She opened her eyes once more, only to find Sasuke had returned his blade to its rightful place in the sheathing on his waist. He had put it away? Why?

Sakura's vision blurred as Sasuke's form moved closer to her, and soon, everything was black.


End file.
